moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mind Candy team/Portfolios
The listing is constructed with the most relevant artists in the higher regions of their section and the ones having less of an association with Mind Candy in the lower regions. Such artist are usually Freelance; people whose work was a result of outsourcing and are not factual Mind Candy employees nor employees of associated companies such as Vivid. Format 1. name & internet name 2. Did this and that 3. Social Media Links 4. Portfolio Big names Celine Choo Nana Li Ross McCaughey Lucien Hoare Matt Latchford =Illustrative Artists= Vincent "Pulco Mayo" Bechet Portfolio - http://www.pulcomayo.com Behance - https://www.behance.net/Pulcomayo Ross "Southavocado" McCaughey McCaughey is an all-around designer for Mind Candy, having various character designs on his name and most of the scenery and background work of the Super Moshi missions, making him along with Bechet the main directors of Moshi Monsters' art style. While Bechet has a stylized "clean" art style that uses a lot of basic shapes and colouring that gives it an overall flat feel, McCaughey is rather grotesque and experimental in both his designs for characters as environments. He is the (confirmed) designer of Commander Sassafras, Bratworst, Space Glenn (his personal favourite) and did the sketches for the intro of The Paw Wavin Kitten. Portfolio - http://thesouthavocadoblog.blogspot.co.uk Twitter - https://twitter.com/southavocado Southavocado Sassafras.png Southavocado Ship.png Southavocado Jungle.png Southavocado SpaceGlenn.png Southavocado Observatory.png Southavocado Bigbad.png Southavocado Swamp.png Southavocado Wheel.png Nana Li *http://www.nanali.com Trevor "Rocketboots" White Trevor White has worked on various artistic fields within the franchise, being responsible of backgrounds, vehicles and a few character designs. In his movie work he states to "blame the writer" over Fishlips. His Moshling Rescue! work was the icons and field assets whom his team had a hard time to make readable on smaller screens. Portfolios ArtStation: https://www.artstation.com/artist/rocketboots Dribbble: https://dribbble.com/rocketboots Behance: https://www.behance.net/trevorwhite PeoplePerHour: http://www.peopleperhour.com/freelancer/trevor/white/illustrator-concept-artist/698716 Celine "Sunshee" Choo Portfolio - http://www.celinechoo.com Christian Zebitz Zebits KU, Foodfactory, Biggie Diddles and Movie Mystery art Portfolio - http://www.christianzebitz.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/zebitzpix Matt Latchford Matt is a 3D concept illustrator and mostly did environment concept artwork for the re-release of Moshi Monsters throughout late 2013 till early 2014. He worked together with Nana Li to finalize some Baby Moshling artwork. He states: "Moshlings are baby Moshi Monsters (as if you didn't know that already!) but here are some MOSHLETS, which are baby Moshlings." He did sticker work for Popjam featuring the Bean character and designed several others. He is currently with the World of Warriors team. Portfolio - http://mattlatchford.blogspot.co.uk Twitter - https://twitter.com/mattlatch Mazz "Zappy Mazz" Brewster Mazz is a finalizing illustrator for characters, enviroments and items. Supposedly the Portfolio - http://mazzbrew.blogspot.co.uk Twitter - https://twitter.com/eidokal Gillian "Gillibean" Reid Gillian is a freelance illustrator and was hired by Mind Candy around early 2013. She made the frequently used assets of Dr. Strangeglove and Katsuma. Portfolio - https://gilli-bean.blogspot.co.uk Gillibean Katsuma.jpg Gillibean Strangeglove.jpg Gillibean Treasurechests.jpg Peter Moneypenny Peter is a 3D artist who worked on both finalizing Matt Latchford's 3D concept art as several works for World of Warriors, meaning they are a more recent employee to the company. Portfolio - http://petermoneypenny.com Petermoneypenny Garden1.jpg Petermoneypenny MainStreet 1.jpg Petermoneypenny Mainstreet 2.jpg Petermoneypenny Mainstreet 3.jpg Petermoneypenny Moshi-Monsters-Adoption1.png Lucien "Punzai" Hoare Portfolio - https://lucien.carbonmade.com Ant Gardner Moshi Circus logo Johnny "Freakyfacets" Taylor Taylor is a technical and enviromental artist and has been working with Mind Candy since 2011 and ongoing, having worked on both the early stages of Moshi Karts as the later brand of World of Warriors. The Moshi Karts concept art was simply referred to as Mind Candy's new project and he shared his early art direction on his blog on January 2012, indicating how long it took for Moshi Karts to be fully developed. The other concept art was uploaded on November 2012. Portfolio - http://freakyfacets.blogspot.com Vimeo - https://vimeo.com/freakyfacets Nayma Nayma made some concept art during the early stages of the development of Moshi Karts, like Freaky Portfolio - http://naymaonline.blogspot.nl Naymaonline SGloves.png|StrangeGlove Track Concept Moshi Karts Naymaonline SGloves 02.png|StrangeGlove Track Concept Moshi Karts Naymaonline BoudoirLayout 01.png Vicki Dalton Previously going by the name of "Vicki Paull", Vicki Dalton has done mostly vector art, cleaning up and finalizing sketches provided by Ross McCaughey for the Mash Up Moshling Madness cards, and various non-interactive items. Portfolio - http://www.vickidalton.com Vickidalton_Mash_Up_cards.png Vickidalton Items.png Lynsey Gray Portfolio - http://www.lynseygray.com/#work Claude Bonnaud Bonnaud is a grahpic designer and illustrator associated with Vivid and was involved with various Moshi Merchandise and Moshi Karts artwork. Portfolio - http://www.claudebonnaud.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/claudebonnaud Diego Jourdan Diego Jourdan specializing in comics, cartoons, illustration, restoration, and printmaking. His portfolio is limited to cover all the varied subjects he worked on. As such, his work with Moshi Monsters seems limited but he might have down most if not all covers. *Cover of Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 11 *Big Bad Bill poster in Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 14 Portfolio - http://diegojourdanpro.strikingly.com/#illustration Twitter - https://twitter.com/diegojourdanpro DumpyLittleRobot Moshi Monster Illustrations by Abby from Penguins 'Music Island Missions' book series. Moshi Monsters © Mind Candy LTD 2013. Abby was responsible for all illustrations in the Music Island Missions books. #Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters/Gallery #Music Island Missions: C.L.O.N.C. Strikes Back/Gallery #Music Island Missions: Masters of the Swooniverse/Gallery #Music Island Missions: Cosmic Countdown/Gallery Portfolio - http://dumpylittlerobot.weebly.com/moshi-monsters.html Michael Dolan Michael is a Graphic Design Freelance Illustrator from the earlier days of Moshi Monsters and had submitted various test illustrations to Mind Candy, supposedly samples to be hired with. Some of his work was used for the Daily Growl. Portfolio - https://www.behance.net/mikedolan MichaelDolan fish.jpg|Supposedly a concept to the eventual Goggle Eyed Wall Trout MichaelDolan furi flower.jpg MichaelDolan furi relax.jpg MichaelDolan furi star.jpg MichaelDolan house.jpg|Enviromental conceptart, perhaps for ones Home =Animation Artists= Wip Vernooij Being THE person the have directed all Moshi Monsters music videos, Wip is considerably the most important artist alongside Vincent and Ross. During the decline of activity (late 2014-2015-ongoing) Wip has voiced to not really know what is going on anymore. Behance - https://www.behance.net/WipVernooij Category:Tab pages